


Not Like the Other Boys

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - J2 [30]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Slash, Swearing, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Jared is a high powered business man. His underlings decide to try to get on his good side by "gifting" him with a night of fun with what they thought was a "rent boy". The bed's outfitted with straps to tie down his gift, the room has a cabinet filled with toys he can use on his gift to make the night more interesting. Enter Jensen who was taken off the streets for this fun filled night. He's terrified of what's about to happen to him, there's no way for him to get out of this without submitting to Jared's desires. Jared decides to keep Jensen after this.





	Not Like the Other Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my very good friend jdl71. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to finally get this posted, but I hope that you enjoy it! This is about as close to top!Jared as I can get. Enjoy, hun! *hugz*

Jensen stared at the cabinet filled with toys, his mouth suddenly as dry as the Sahara. When he'd been approached on the street that night, he had an inkling that this is what the men were referring to, but he hadn't been certain. After all, $2,000 for a few hours was nothing to balk at – Jensen would have been a fool to pass that up.

Basically, he'd been told that he'd need to go to the specified address at nine o'clock in the evening, sharp, and wait for a man to come home. That man was none other than the CEO of PadaCorp – Jared Padalecki. Now, they hadn't specified what Jensen was supposed to do when he got there, but he didn't think he was getting paid $2,000 just to sit there and look pretty.

But it hadn't really dawned on him at the time. All he knew was that he was behind on his rent, and they were about three days from repossessing his car, and this was easy money. His roommate had warned him not to go – practically begged him to turn down the offer. But Jensen was looking out for numero uno, and that money could go a long way.

Now that he was here though, he was beginning to think it was a bad idea. Quickly, he slammed the cabinet shut, not wanting to look at the dildos and whips any longer. As each minute ticked by, he was already resisting the urge to run like hell. And he _really_ needed that money. So what if he had to sell his body for it? He had a damn good body – he spent hours at the gym any given week, so he definitely wasn't ashamed of what he had under his clothes.

Sighing, he plopped down on the bed, weighing his options here. If he stayed, he became two grand richer, and got to keep his home and car for at least another month. But if he left, he got to keep his dignity for the rest of his life. Really though, what was dignity worth? And no one would know he'd been here except the few people who had been involved in the transaction. Christian surely wouldn't say anything to anyone – he was too good of a friend for that.

His eyes ticked to the clock on the wall, his mind hyper aware of each second that was ticking by. He'd already been here for twenty minutes – if he wanted to bolt, he was going to have to do it soon. Jensen just didn't know what to do. He'd seen Jared Padalecki on television, and in the papers – the guy had been described as ruthless and uncaring. A real asshole from what Jensen had gathered. But he was also hot as hell. Shaggy brunette hair, sparkling champagne hazel eyes, and dimples that dented his cheeks when he gave that 1,000 watt smile – any man would be lucky to spend a night with Jared.

Unfortunately for him, Jensen also knew that a man like Jared Padalecki was highly unlikely to submit to another person. And Jensen wasn't about to submit to anyone either – never had, and never would. So this _relationship_ , for lack of a better term, was doomed before it even began. 

Again, Jensen sighed, stretching to lay out on the massive bed. It figured that Jared Padalecki would have such a large bed – the guy was a giant. He probably had it special ordered, too. It wasn't like Jared didn't have the money for it, after all. Sometimes Jensen dreamed about what it would be like not to have any money concerns at all. It was a nice dream, but he knew it would never happen for him. Hell, he'd never been lucky about anything in the whole world – why would his luck change now?

Then again, just getting two grand handed to you for spending a few hours with a hottie was pretty damn lucky. Which he supposed was exactly why he had to walk away from it. He didn't have many rules in the bedroom, but the ones he did have, he stayed true to. Especially the big, number one rule – he did _not_ submit to other men.

His fingers curled around the straps attached to the headboard, meant for binding people to the bed. He'd never tried bondage before – he'd always wanted to, but he could never find someone he trusted enough to tie him down. Nor had he ever found anyone who trusted him enough. Most of his encounters were drunken one night stands – kind of like tonight was supposed to be. Only Jensen was 100% sober.

Finally making up his mind, Jensen pushed himself off the bed and grabbed his jacket. He couldn't stay here. It was too dangerous. He could get pushed into something he didn't want, and no amount of money was worth that. Or worse – he could fall for Jared Padalecki, and get crushed when the younger man turned him away. Jensen just wasn't in the mood for that.

However, just as he was about to leave, the door creaked open.

**~~**

Jared was tired. He'd spent all day in meetings, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with his co-workers' bullshit. Apparently, they'd gotten it into their heads that if they got him a _present_ , he would feel a lot better. And he'd like them a lot better. Jared wasn't sure about all of that – he didn't really like anyone, if he was being honest – but it was rude to turn down a gift.

When he reached his home, Jared found a note on his bedroom door. Frowning deeply, Jared plucked the paper from the door, opening it. 

_Boss, we know you've had a rough week, and we wanted to give you something to take the edge off your stress. Please accept our gift. There are toys in the cabinet, and straps on the bed to make your night exceptionally pleasurable. He's all paid for until morning. Enjoy._

There was a winky face at the end of the note, and it was signed by four of Jared's co-workers. Clearly, these people were looking for a raise. Rolling his eyes, Jared crinkled the note and tossed it into the wastebasket at the end of the hall. Prostitutes weren't really Jared's thing – if he wanted sex, he didn't have to pay for it. Men were lining up to have a shot with the elusive Jared Padalecki – it was actually insulting that they thought he'd need to pay for some action.

Intent on kicking out the call boy, Jared pushed the door open, only to stop in his tracks. In his bedroom was a man unlike any he'd seen before – he was practically a God. The look of shock on his face really accentuated the pale freckles on his tanned skin. His long eyelashes kissed the apples of his cheeks as he blinked stupidly at Jared. The man was speaking, but Jared couldn't make out what he was saying because he was too focused on the man's plush lips. Too focused on that tongue that darted out to wet those lips that Jared was imagining wrapped around his cock right now.

For the first time since Jared had hit puberty, he was hard just from looking at another man. “So, you're my present?” Jared asked, not hiding the fact that he was checking the other man out. “What's your name?”

“Jensen,” he answered, tongue darting out to wet his lips once more. He'd seen Jared in magazines, and sometimes on television when they were running a story on him, but he was so much more attractive in person. “My-My name's Jensen.” For a second, he was actually regretting thinking about leaving. He wouldn't mind rolling around in the sack with Jared for a few hours. And by the way Jared was looking at him, he could tell Jared was thinking the same thing.

Continuing to eye Jensen up and down, Jared bit his lip. “Are you going somewhere?” he asked, noticing that Jensen had his coat in his hands like he was getting ready to leave. And he was actually surprised by how much he did not want that to happen.

Honestly, Jensen didn't know what he was doing. Before Jared got here, he'd made up his mind to leave. But now, seeing Jared in all of his glory, Jensen was second-guessing himself. The look of pure want on Jared's face had Jensen making up his mind, finally. “No,” he answered, tossing his jacket back on the dresser. “You've got me for the rest of the night. What do you want to do with me?”

Again, Jared bit his lip, his cock twitching under the confines of his dress pants. There were so many things that he wanted to do to him. It was just a matter of where he wanted to start. “Getting you naked would be a good place to start,” Jared answered, not bothering to sugar-coat it. He figured that Jensen was well aware of why he was here, so there was no confusion.

Although Jensen wasn't ashamed of his body at all, it looked like Jared spent double the amount of hours in the gym as he did. “You first,” he countered, feeling fear rising in his gut. He didn't know how he was going to break the news to Jared – he _really_ wanted him, but that didn't mean he was just going to blow all of his rules out of the water.

He had to admit, he liked the sense of control Jensen seemed to have. Usually when people met Jared, they were stumbling over themselves trying to make him happy, and do whatever the hell he wanted them to do. Not Jensen though – Jensen seemed like he was more than happy to take the reigns and just go with it. “Alright,” Jared muttered, hands already moving to loosen his tie.

Jared wasted no time kicking out of his dress shoes as he all but ripped his tie off. It had been a long while since he'd taken time to treat himself. Honestly, Jared couldn't even remember the last time he'd taken someone to bed with him. And his body was now reminding him of that fact as he hastily unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it into the corner once it was finally off.

Watching Jared get undressed for him was hotter than it should have been. Jensen couldn't tear his eyes away from the younger man as he lost article after article of clothing. By the time Jared was down to just his boxer briefs, Jensen's mouth was practically watering. 

“Your turn,” Jared instructed, purposely leaving his boxer briefs on so Jensen didn't get what he wanted. As Jensen moved to do as he was told, Jared interrupted him. “Wait, let me do it.” He didn't wait for permission before he was in front of Jensen, his fingers curling around the hem of Jensen's Henley moments before he yanked the fabric upward and off Jensen's body.

His hands traveled down Jensen's newly exposed skin, Jared stopping when he reached the older man's peaked nipples. “Do I turn you on?” Jared whispered in Jensen's ear, teeth nipping at the lobe as his thumbs circled Jensen's hard nubs. 

Barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Jensen's breath hitched in his throat when Jared started playing with his nipples. “Isn't it obvious?” Jensen breathed, pressing his body close to Jared's so the younger man could feel his erection pressing against his thigh. 

A deep growl bubbled up inside Jared's chest when Jensen pressed against him. “Good,” he groaned softly, shoving Jensen backward and onto the bed. As soon as Jensen was on the bed, Jared followed, lips closing around Jensen's nipple as he sucked, hard. His left hand slid up Jensen's side, fingers teasing the nub in his mouth's twin. Meanwhile, his right hand searched for Jensen's belt, unbuckling it with ease.

Only when he had to yank Jensen's belt out of the loops did he pull back. And that's when he noticed the straps tied to the headboard. “Do you like to be tied up, Jen?” Jared asked, nipping at Jensen's plush bottom lip. “From what I heard, there's toys in the cabinet, too. Are you into that sort of thing, Jen? Huh, are you a kinky little whore?”

When Jared called him a whore, Jensen was surprised by the sting he felt whip up his spine. Usually, he didn't care what people thought about him, but Jared was different. Gently, he shoved at Jared's shoulder, forcing him backward. “I'm not a whore,” he argued, a deep frown marring his features.

Not a whore? Well, that was news to Jared. “M'sorry,” he apologized. “I mean, do you prefer escort?” Jared hadn't dealt with many prostitutes in his lifetime. Surely he'd never been close enough to one to offend them. Until now.

Escort? What the hell? Suddenly, it hit Jensen – Jared thought that he was a prostitute. “I'm not a prostitute, if that's what you think,” Jensen explained. He wasn't sure why he was so offended, but he was. After all, he'd taken money for this encounter tonight. Didn't that make him a prostitute?

“Oh, you're not?” Jared asked, clearly confused. Heat burned his cheeks red with embarrassment. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just...thought that my co-workers paid you to be here tonight.” Now, Jared felt like a real asshole. “I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just...I'm an idiot.”

Now, it was Jensen's turn to feel like an idiot. He hadn't meant to make Jared feel bad. “No, I mean, yeah, they did pay me, but this is the first time I've ever done anything like this.” He really didn't want to get into this conversation right now, but when he was nervous, he tended to suffer from word vomit. “I'm just...behind on bills. And when they came up to me and offered me cash, I jumped on the opportunity. I've seen you in the magazines and on television, and I mean, let's face it, you're hot. I'd be a fucking idiot to pass up this opportunity.”

Instead of answering Jensen, Jared merely leaned in and crushed their lips together. He used his greater mass to force Jensen back down so that he was lying on the bed once more. He actually thought it was hilarious that his co-workers couldn't even find a prostitute the correct way. Jared always said that he had some of the biggest oafs working for him – this just proved his theory right. 

As if they hadn't even had the earlier conversation, Jared jumped right back where they'd left off. His fingers worked open Jensen's jeans, popping the button and sliding down the zipper with skilled movements. Jared's thumbs hooked into the waistband of Jensen's jeans and boxer briefs, dragging the fabric down Jensen's hips. 

A deep moan escaped Jensen when Jared's big hand wrapped around his erect member. His hips bucked on their own accord, trying to speed up Jared's teasing movements. Jared liked that. “Can I tie you up?” Jared asked, his tone just short of begging. 

If Jensen hadn't been focused on Jared's hand working his cock, he probably would have protested. “Take off your clothes first, and then you can do whatever the hell you wanna do to me,” he answered, instead, only realizing what he'd done after the words left his mouth. And by that point, it was too late. Jared was already off of him, stripping out of his boxer briefs just as Jensen had instructed him to do.

Once Jared was naked, he wasted no time binding Jensen to the bed. First, he took Jensen's right hand and placed his wrist in the strap, securing him there tightly. Then, Jared climbed onto the bed, straddling Jensen's hips as he mimicked his previous actions with Jensen's left wrist. He smiled as he leaned back on his heels to admire his handy work.

After a minute, Jared leaned forward, re-situating himself so that he was hovering over Jensen. “You have no idea how sexy you look right now, do you?” he whispered in Jensen's ear, tongue darting out to trace the shell sensually. “Are you mine, Jen?” The idea of having this man all to himself had Jared's cock twitching with excitement where it was trapped between their bodies. 

“At least for tonight,” Jensen answered, head turning to capture Jared's lips once more. He didn't want to have to think about tomorrow. Didn't want to have to think about leaving Jared and going back to his shitty life. And worse...have to think about Jared being with someone else. And yes, Jensen knew that he was being possessive when he had no right to, but dammit, he really liked Jared.

Jensen's response had a pang of jealousy shooting through Jared. He didn't want Jensen for just tonight. He _wanted_ Jensen. And Jared _always_ got what he wanted. His fingers carded through Jensen's short cropped hair, fisting just short of painfully as he jerked Jensen's head back. “Tell me you're mine,” he ordered, wanting to hear Jensen say the words.

When his neck was jerked at an awkward angle, Jensen hissed in pain. “Yeah, m'yours,” he assured Jared, releasing the breath he hadn't known he was holding when Jared let him go. A sense of relief washed over him when he realized that Jared wanted him to say he was his – maybe that meant that Jared wanted Jensen, too. 

No, he wasn't going to think like that. Quickly, Jensen stomped those feelings down where they belonged. He wasn't going to let himself get too excited about something that he was sure wasn't even going to happen. He was probably just projecting again – according to Christian, Jensen did that a lot. 

Hearing the words coming from Jensen, Jared all but growled in pleasure. “Yeah, you are,” he assured the older man. Suddenly, the overwhelming need to have Jensen's mouth on him took over Jared. He straddled Jensen's chest, right hand wrapped around the base of his cock as his left hand fisted in Jensen's hair. “Wanna see those lips in action,” he breathed, pressing the head of his cock against Jensen's bottom lip.

Without hesitation, Jensen took Jared into his mouth, cheeks hollowing out as he sucked Jared down to the root. Jared smelled like Axe and aloe, with a hint of strawberry. And it just added to his appeal – Jensen loved strawberries. His eyes ticked up to Jared, watching as the younger man's head fell back, lips parted in pleasure.

If Jensen hadn't been bound, he could have made this better for Jared. But he was making the best out of the situation he had right now. As he pulled back, Jensen allowed his tongue to dart out, pressing against Jared's weeping slit. Jared's taste exploded over Jensen's tongue, causing him to moan as he took Jared deep into his mouth once more.

Jared was sure that he'd never received a blow job so good in his life. Jensen really knew what he was doing. It had only been a few minutes, and Jared was already reaching his breaking point. Using the grip he had on Jensen's hair, Jared pulled him back. “Stop,” he breathed, shaking his head as he tried to get his bearings back. “Damn...you're so fucking hot.”

Before Jensen had a chance to realize what Jared was doing, the younger man was reaching into the nightstand for the lube. He quickly coated his fingers liberally, eyes locked on Jensen as he did. “Wait,” Jensen breathed, fear evident on his face. “I don't...I mean, I've never—” Damn, Jensen had no idea how he was going to word this without insulting Jared. And that was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn't want this to end.

It didn't take a genius to realize what Jensen was trying to tell him. Not that Jared was concerned. He had other plans for them this evening. He wasn't sure if he should be insulted or flattered that Jensen just assumed he liked it on top – honestly, he didn't really care either way. “Don't worry,” he calmed the older man, his slick fingers moving to his own hole. “S'not for you, Jen.” With that, Jared pressed his index finger into his own body, biting into his lip as the feeling.

He'd died and gone to Heaven – Jensen was sure of it. Never in a million years would he have thought this was possible. If someone would have told him earlier today that he would be bound to Jared Padalecki's bed with the God himself above him, fingering himself while Jensen watched, he would have laughed in their face. Hell, Jensen would have probably had them committed because they were _clearly_ insane. But here he was, living every wet dream he could remember having of this sexual icon.

Another small gasp escaped Jared's parted lips as he added a second finger, scissoring the digits inside himself. “You like this, Jen?” Jared asked, heavy lidded hazel eyes staring down at Jensen. “They have toys here. Would you prefer I use those?”

Quickly, Jensen shook his head. He didn't want Jared to move. If he moved, it would shatter Jensen's whole world right now. “No, just keep going,” he breathed, biting into his bottom lip as he watched Jared's face contort into a look of pure pleasure. The only thing better would have been if his fingers were inside that tight heat.

After adding a third finger, Jared felt like he was ready for more. Grabbing the lube once more, Jared poured a healthy amount into his palm before he took Jensen's aching erection into his hand. “Wanna be inside me, Jen?” Jared whispered in Jensen's ear, tongue sliding along Jensen's neck before he nipped at the sensitive flesh.

“You have no idea, Jay,” Jensen answered, choking off a groan when the younger man bit him. “C'mon, quit teasin' me.” His hips jerked up into Jared's palm, fucking himself with Jared's hand. “Need to be inside you. Please?”

The sound of Jensen begging was like music to his ears. Jared loved the sound of Jensen desperate and needy. But he was pretty much right where Jensen was – he didn't want to wait any longer either. He pulled back, pushing up off Jensen’s chest and turning at the waist, hand gripping the base of his lover’s shaft before slowly lowering himself down onto him. Soft moans and groans broke from Jared’s throat as he sheathed Jensen inside himself, not stopping until Jensen was buried to the hilt. Once he had Jensen all the way inside him, both of his hands came down to rest against Jensen’s chest as his head fell forward, hair flopping down to cover his face.

It felt better than Jensen would have ever imagined being with Jared like this. He'd had plenty of sex in his lifetime before, but Jared took the cake. Honestly, Jensen was afraid to move because he didn't want this to end. Ever – he _never_ wanted this to end.

When Jared had him buried to the hilt, Jensen moaned as his head pressed back against the pillows, watching his lover from beneath heavy lidded eyes. God, if he thought Jared was hot before, seeing him with his hair all in his face just made him so much hotter; it was taking all Jensen had not to thrust up into Jared before the younger man was ready. His arms strained against the bindings, Jensen wanting nothing more than to touch Jared's tanned skin. “You’re so fucking hot, Jay. Drivin’ me crazy.”

Feeling Jensen’s chest moving under his palms, Jared opened his eyes to mere passion-glazed slits. He was turned on even more when he saw Jensen straining against his bindings. That could only mean that Jensen wanted to touch him. And Jared was in control here – he wasn't about to give it up just yet. Huffing out a soft laugh, Jared replied, “Just wait until we actually get going. Then you’ll really be driven crazy.” Slowly, he gave an experimental thrust backwards, moaning when Jensen’s cock hit his prostate. He was definitely ready now.

“Oh God, you're so hard, Jen,” Jared breathed, One hand moving to squeeze the base of his cock so he didn't cum too quickly. That would have been extremely embarrassing. The last thing Jared wanted was for Jensen to think that he was some kind of blushing virgin who couldn't last ten seconds. Jared pressed down against Jensen’s chest, making sure not to fall off Jensen in this unfamiliar position as he used his knees to push off the bed, raising himself almost completely off Jensen’s dick before he slid back down.

Moans and groans filled the room as Jared continued to ride Jensen. There was no way he was going to last much longer, having been achingly hard since he'd walked into this room. And he was setting the pace just right, for both of them if Jensen’s moaning was any indication, and Jensen’s cock was hitting his prostate with every thrust. No, Jared was _definitely_ not going to last much longer at this rate. “J-Jensen,” he gasped, fingers curling around his lover’s nipples, short blunt nails digging into the flesh. “I’m close.”

The way Jared’s inner muscles were clenching around his achingly hard flesh let Jensen know it wasn’t going to be long before he was cumming inside his lover. His arms fought against the restraints once more. Jensen felt like he was going to go crazy if he didn't get to touch Jared. “Yeah, me too Jay,” he assured Jared, nodding slightly. “Let me go. I wanna touch. C'mon, let me. I know you want to.”

It was true. Jared wanted Jensen's hands on him. He wanted to feel the older man stroking every inch of his body. “Fine,” he breathed, quickly moving to unstrap Jensen. His hands pressed against Jensen's then, fingers lacing together as he brought the older man's hands up to his chest. “Touch me, then. Everywhere, Jen.”

Jensen didn't need to be told twice. His hands were all over Jared, touching and learning every inch. Finally, he wrapped his fingers around Jared's hard cock, thumb dipping into the slit to gather the pre-cum pooling there. “You like that, huh?” he whispered, left hand gripping Jared's hip hard enough to bruise as he met the younger man's thrusts. “Cum for me, Jared.”

Once Jensen told him to cum, Jared was gone. There was nothing he could have done to stop himself from cumming at that moment – even knowing that Jensen might leave once this was all over. His back arched, body tensing and his nipples pebbling as he felt heat pool low in his belly, balls drawing up close to his body before the first ribbon of cum shot from his cock, wetting Jensen’s hand.

As Jared came, his inner muscles clenched even tighter around Jensen’s sensitive cock sheathed inside him and Jensen was gone, giving a shout of pleasure as he came inside his lover. Moans of joy spilled from both their throats as they rode out the waves of their pleasure.

Jared was panting out his breaths and he could feel Jensen’s cum dripping out of him and wetting his thighs, but he didn’t care. Right now, he had more important things to worry about. Like how he was going to keep Jensen here. His head rested on Jensen's chest as he breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath after their activities.

He heard Jensen's heart hammering in his chest, and it kept him grounded. Jared had never been the kind of guy who wanted to date. No one would understand him well enough for a long lasting relationship – he worked too much, and he always attracted the submissive types. But Jensen wasn't like that. Jensen was just the right amount of submissive and dominant – and Jared wanted him.

“What did they pay you to stay here with me tonight?” Jared asked, eyes ticking up to Jensen as he waited patiently for an answer. 

A deep frown came to Jensen's lips when Jared brought up the fact that he'd been paid to be here tonight. Honestly, after what happened between them, Jensen would have given it all back to ensure that it could happen again. “2,000 dollars,” he answered, not wanting to lie to the younger man.

Well, at least his co-workers weren't cheap asses. “Stay with me?” Jared whispered, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “I'll triple what they gave you if you agree to stay with me. Be with me? Be mine?” Hell, Jared would quadruple it if that's what Jensen wanted. He'd do whatever it took not to lose this feeling.

At first, Jensen didn't think he'd heard Jared right. Stay with him? What the hell did that mean? “Are you...asking me to be your boyfriend? And trying to bribe me with cash to say yes?” That was the strangest proposal he'd ever gotten if that was the case. If Jared talked to people like this, it was no wonder he was single. Most people would probably have gotten offended by the way Jared worded this. But Jensen thought it was kind of cute.

Chuckling humorlessly, Jared felt heat rising to his cheeks once more. “Yeah,” he answered, head hanging with embarrassment. “I-I guess I am.” His eyes ticked up to Jensen once more when he didn't answer immediately. “I'll give you whatever you want. Just don't leave me.”

The way Jared was speaking actually had Jensen feeling a little better about himself. At least now he knew he wasn't the only one who felt like this. “I'll do it for free,” he answered, a wide smile coming to his lips. “You just have to give me more sex. _Lots_ of sex. Deal?”

Now, it was Jared's turn to smile, dimples denting his cheeks. “Deal,” he promised, surging forward to crush their lips together as he allowed Jensen to roll him onto his back, the older man crawling on top of him.


End file.
